


Choices

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anti is a little shit, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Implied Death, Possible Character Death, evil evil boy, injuries, torture maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Anti wants the egos to work with him, help him take over. Some of them need a little bit of... Convincing.





	1. Broken Father

It’s dark in the room, lit by a dim broke lamp, but it’s still light enough to see the outline of Anti’s figure. And even if he couldn’t see that, it was hard to ignore that evil giggling from the man in front of him.  
Chase was tied to a chair, his hands and ankles cuffed and duct taped to the wooden frame to keep him in place. There was a bruise around his right eye, his nose was bleeding and any visible skin that was showing had been covered in blood, cuts and more bruises.  
“What if I decide to hurt you in… Other ways?” Anti smirked, twirling the knife in his hand.  
Chase looked up in confusion, eyes meeting glowing green and white. He opened his mouth to ask what the other meant, only for the realization to hit him harder than any of Anti’s attacks so far. “No. You fucking wouldn’t.”  
“Oh, but I would,” Anti chuckled. “And you know I would.”  
Tears formed in Chase’s eyes and he struggled against the tape and cuffs for the first time since his capture. He stopped soon after. It was pointless. “They’re kids, Anti.”  
“But it’d hurt you so much more than what I originally had planned~”  
Anti was right. Chase closed his eyes, thinking about his two children, Hope and Miles. They were so young… Anti knew how much they meant to him. The tears fell from his eyes and he tried struggling again.  
“Please- Please, not them. You wanna hurt me, go ahead. Do it. But you leave my family the fuck alone,” He does his best to sound threatening but his voice is broken and he stutters as he speaks. “I can’t let anything happen to them…”  
“You don’t really have a choice,” Anti raises his brow, motioning to the chair.  
Chase cries, choked sobs echoing through the room. “I’ll- I’ll do anything.”  
“I know you would,” Anti grinned before stepping away, closer to the door. “I want you to pay close attention to that TV for me, ok?” He said, flipping a switch to turn on brighter lights. Chase flinched at the sudden light and looked around. The room had a lot more in it than he thought.  
“See you soon~”

-

The TV turned itself on not too long after. At first, it was just static and Chase was gonna stop paying attention until he heard the faint crying of a child. His heart sank. Hope. It was Hope. His eyes shot up the stare at the screen. He watched as it changed from static to the image of a front room. On the screen was Anti, a knife in his hands and his children sat on the couch with tears streaming down their cheeks. Over in the corner of the room was Stacy, her eyes closed and her body still, although still clearly breathing.  
Anti seemed to sense that Chase was watching now because he turned to look straight at the camera, a smug smile tugging at his lips. “Go on, Chase. Speak up.”  
It took a few seconds for his voice to work again and in a choked up voice he asked, “What did you do to them?”  
“Oh, the kids? I haven’t touched them in the slightest. Can’t say the same about that girlfriend of yours though.”  
Chase held back from cursing, knowing the kids could hear him. “Hope? Miles? Are you two ok?” He asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.  
“Dad-” Hope cried, rubbing her eyes with her hands.  
“I want my dad,” Miles sniffled as he curled further up into himself, chin resting on his knees.  
“Guys- I… I wish I could help.”  
Anti rolled his eyes and looked back up again. “I think that’s enough talking now. I’ll see you when I get back, Chase~”  
Chase doesn’t have any time to protest before Anti cuts off all communication and the TV shuts down again. He panicked. There’s no was Anti would kill the kids, right? There as no way he’d go through with it. There was no way-  
He kept telling himself that for the next ten minutes.  
Until Anti walked through the door, hands covered in red, stains of his face and a smirk on his lips.  
And that’s when Chase broke.


	2. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does our good doctor accept Anti's offer?

Henrik poured out another glass of whiskey, swirling the liquid around a bit and staring at it before drinking. It had been a rough day. A rough week, even. He pushed his glasses up his face, although they didn’t help the slight blur in the corner of his vision. The drinking wasn’t healthy and he knew that, but honestly at that moment? He just didn’t care.

He began sensing a presence when he finished the glass and was pouring another. A little static buzzing appeared in his ear and he froze up for a moment. He knew this feeling all too well. The doctor began feeling cold, a shiver running down his spine.

“Long time no see, f̴ri̡en͘d͝.” The glitchy voice said.

“When did I say you could come into my house?” Henrik asked, refusing to turn around and face the other.

“Since when did I need permission?” Was the answer shot back. “Isn’t it rude to look away when someone’s talking?”

The doctor felt himself be spun by a force and he was met with wild green hair and eyes to match. Anti’s smile was wide and sinister, flashing pointed teeth. Henrik couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Who wouldn’t be?

“Now,” Anti hummed. “I have a… Request for you.”

Henrik tilted his head to the side, confused. He didn’t trust Anti at all and wanted him gone, but maybe if he just went along with this it’d all be over quicker.

“And what is that?” He asked, leaning back against his desk. His hands brushed against the wooden handle of the drawer in the desk and he had an idea. He just had to keep Anti talking for long enough.

“Help me.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Help you?”

Anti nodded and stepped closer, reaching out to run a sharp nail up Henrik’s exposed arm.

“I want you to help me. Join me. Work with me,” He paused and looked up properly at him. “What do you say?”

“No.”

Anti’s face turned to a frown and he digs his nails into Henrik’s arm. “I’m promising you protection here. I could even wipe the memories of those silly little mess-ups you oh so desperately want to get rid of…” His voice trails of and he snaps his fingers.

Henrik’s mind is suddenly full of crying families he’d spoken to before, who’s loved ones never made it. All because of him. He’d had enough. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small knife he had in there, going to swing at Anti.

He was quick.

But Anti was quicker.

Anti had spun him around again and was holding him against the desk, leaning down close to his ear.

“I’m being nice here. Now usually, you’d be dead, so be fucking thankful.”

He ran the sharp nail of his index finger along Henrik’s throat. The doctor squirmed, trying to break free. Anti was stronger than he appeared. He stopped. What was the other option? Die? He didn’t want that either. He sighed.

“Fine,” He muttered. “I’ll help you.”

Anti grinned wide. Henrik knew he was. But what Henrik didn’t know or see was Anti look up to the corner of the room where a camera had been set up. And what else he didn’t know was one of his closest friends was being forced to watch everything.


	3. A Lovers Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti goes after our favorite hero and the lovable magician.

Marvin aimed at the target and closed his eyes, focusing hard on getting the spell right. He spoke the words clearly and felt the warm energy in his hands before shooting it off. It hit the target dead on. He cheered. That’s the third one in a row! He went over to the bench at the side of the training room, picking up a bottle of water and drinking some. These stronger attacking spells really did use a lot of energy. He put the water down again.

As he was getting ready to shoot a fourth, he started hearing voices. No - No it was only one voice. A voice that sounded scarily like-

“Jay?”

He looked around, but he was the only one in the room. The voice got louder. It sounded like Jay was hurt. Marvin started to panic.

“Jay!?”

Marvin ran to the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t like it was locked, it was like the door was fake.

“Marvin! Help-”

Marvin kept trying, but it was pointless. The door just wouldn’t move at all. Marvin frantically moved around the room covering his ears. He didn’t know where Jay was and he didn’t know how to help. He felt useless.

He felt a strong presence join him in the room and his eyes shot open to see Anti. He gave the other no chance to speak before running over to him and pushing him back against the nearest wall, eyes angry.

“You! What the fuck did you do to Jay!?” He demanded, the collar of Anti’s shirt balled up in his fist. Anti just smirked.

“Aww, is someone worried about their precious boyfriend?” He joked.

Marvin pressed harder against Anti, pure hatred clear on his face.

“If you dare fucking hurt him-”

“You’ll do what? Kill me? You can’t, you know that.”

Marvin didn’t want to admit Anti was right. He didn’t have a lot of time to reply before Anti teleported them both somewhere else and Marvin found himself tied to a chair. He looked around and his eyes fell on Jay, who was tied in a similar way in a chair opposite him.

“Jay!” He yelled.

Jay’s head shot up, his eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

“M-Marvin-” He let out a choked sob, struggling against his restraints. His eyes widened as Anti stepped up behind him and grabbed his hair. He yanked Jay’s head to the side and held a knife close to his neck.

“Now, we’re gonna have a little fun,” Anti chuckled, his voice glitching violently.

“You sick fuck!” Marvin hissed as he tried to break from the binds. “Don’t you dare fucking hurt him!”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Anti asked, moving the knife down to the neck of Jay’s shirt, cutting it open. Jay hissed as the knife scratched at his skin and drew blood, deep red beading up around the area. Marvin struggled more.

“Just stop it! What do you want from us?”

“You should really follow your boyfriend’s example, Marvin. That loud mouth of yours isn’t going to help you.” Anti threatened. He dug the knife into the right side of Jay’s chest and cut a little heart into the pale skin.

“As for what I want though?” He paused. “I want you to help me. Both of you.”

“Why would we help you?” Jay finally spoke up.

“Well, I’m sure your other option is… Obvious,” Anti said, twirling the knife in his hand and letting go of Jay’s hair, walking over to Marvin. “You work with me, or you die. It’s a very simple choice, I’d say.”

Marvin tried to move away as the shining blade of Anti’s knife got closer to him. Anti slashed it across Marvin’s cheek, warm blood dripping down his face like a red tear.

“I won’t do it.”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t agree right away. It’s why you’re both here.”

Anti did the same to Marvin’s shirt that he did to Jay’s, ripping it open. He dug the knife into Marvin’s arm, twisting it. Marvin bit back a cry. He wasn’t going to let him win. He looked up to see Jay crying, fear in his eyes as he tried to move closer.

Anti returned to Jay, realizing he wasn’t going to get anything out of Marvin. He stabbed the knife into Jay’s thigh and dragged it down and Jay screamed, tears running faster down his face.

“Stop it stop it sTOP IT!” Marvin yelled, pulling harder to try and get out. His arm hurt but he didn’t care, he had to help Jay. He racked his brain for a spell, anything at all, that would help. But he was pulled out of thought by another scream from Jay. He looked back up to see Anti once again behind Jay, this time his hand around the hero’s throat and the knife in his stomach.

“Now,” He growled. “Are you with me or not?”

“N-Never,” Jay refused, teeth clenched through the pain.

Anti looked up at Marvin and smirked. Jay’s eyes locked with Marvin’s too. Marvin’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“You better fight this fucker,” Jay said, his voice shaky as he tried to fight the pain.

“No no no-”

“Too bad, you could’ve been so useful,” Anti sighed, moving the knife in Jay’s stomach and dragging it upwards. Jay wasn’t conscious for much longer and died soon after that when Anti finally took a knife to his heart.

“You-” Marvin’s eyes started glowing silver. His fists clenched and he felt the strong energy building up. The binds started to break. “You fucking monster!”

He tore himself out of the binds and shot three bolts of energy towards Anti who only managed to dodge the last one. The virus grinned. This would be fun.

Anti launched himself forward with his knife, slicing at Marvin’s chest as the magician shot another bolt, this one stronger, directly at Anti’s face. Anti fell back, stunned. His head hurt. He was surprised, honestly.

Marvin took this moment to attack with another spell, this one a fireball shot at Anti’s chest. Anti hissed as his skin burnt. He got back up, this time meaning business. He was faster this time, doing his best to dodge the attacks being thrown at him as he aimed his knife at the most vital spots. He finally got Marvin pinned down on the floor, the knife pressed to his throat. Marvin was breathing heavy, completely drained after putting up so much of a fight.

“One more chance,” Anti said, applying slight pressure to the blade. “Work with me?”

“I would never help you,” Marvin refused. His voice was weak and shaky, his body damaged and bleeding.

Anti just shook his head. “Well, don’t say I never tried,” He shrugged. He looked up to the corner of the room at the camera he’d set up. “I sure hope Chase enjoyed the show, anyway.”

“Wait, Chase-”

Marvin’s sentence was cut off by Anti cutting a deep line into Marvin’s throat. He watched the light fade from his eyes, passing a hand over them after to close them.

Onto the next one then.


End file.
